


Appearances

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Partying, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Appearances

This isn’t your first masquerade with Nadia and yet you find yourself nervous, fidgeting with your mask and looking in the mirror. Nadia really outdid herself this time, your outfit this year is stunning and your mask elegant.

“All ready?” You turn to see Nadia in the doorway, wearing a sparkling red dress and a matching mask. 

You smile, she looks wonderful, “I’m ready.” You say.

“Perfect.” She turns and leaves and you presume that means to follow her. You quickly move to follow her down the halls of the palace. The masquerade hasn’t begun quite yet, but for the Countess, you’re sure any of the festivities are readily available.

She leads you to the sitting room, which is filled with decor for the masquerade. Nadia choose a brilliant color scheme of navy blue and gold.

The sitting room is filled with different snacks and drinks for the guests. Your mouth waters just from looking at them. There are plenty of delicious food you’ve seen before, but also some exotic recipes you haven’t. 

“One of my chefs messed up some of the cakes.” Nadia sighs, lifting her brows and looking over at some of the food. “I need you to test some of the food to make sure it’s fit for the guests.”

Before you can even reply, Nadia is lifting a piece of cake, holding it up for you to take a bite out of. Hesitantly, you lean your head forward, biting into the soft cake.

It’s delicious. You close your eyes for a second to savor the flavor. When you open them again Nadia is smiling at you.

“I take it that the cake’s satisfactory?” She laughs. 

You nod, “Everyone will love it.”

“Perfect, then I think it’s time to welcome our guests.” She says.

It’s not long until the palace is crowded with people, each person in an elaborately made costume. For a while Nadia lingers with guests, greeting each person and making small talk with those of high importance. You don’t mind, though, you know as Countess she has to make her appearances. Besides, Portia happily keeps you company as you both stuff your faces with the different foods.

“Nadia talks about you all the time.” Portia says, eyeing you from the side.

You look away, “Well, you know-“

“You two are cute together.” Portia grins. Just as she finishes her sentence, Nadia appears, making her way over to you.

“I think I’ve made enough appearances for now.” She says, looking around. “Though I’m sure Proctor Harkinson will drag me into a chat about city’s butterfly’s again if he gets the chance.”

“Let’s not give him a chance then.” You say, holding out your hand for Nadia to take. “Why don’t we dance?”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea.” Nadia says, squinting her eyes playfully.

You and Nadia head to the dance floor. You’re not as good at dancing as she is, after all she has been trained her whole life for such appearances, so she leads. She’s a good dancer and you have no trouble following her graceful movements.

“The people like you, you know.” Nadia says casually, watching your face with a faint smile. “I was talking to Doctor Devorak, you’re quite liked in the south end.” 

You’re surprised, “Well, I’ve just been trying my best.”

“They like that you’re trying in the least.” Nadia says. “Unlike that other imbecile.”

She doesn’t say his name but you know who she is referring to, Lucio.

You smile and she has you twirl her in the dance. She’s smooth when she moves, as if she’s practiced this dance a million times.

The song ends and you’re both left on the dance floor, Nadia still in your arms.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private?” She says, gently taking your hand and leading you towards the exit. You weave through countless citizens, each person trying to flag down Nadia to either say hello or compliment her. She merely waves and smiles as she goes by.

Eventually you reach Nadia’s personal room, which is off limits to the guests. She pulls you inside, locking the door behind you.

“Wine?” She asks, making her way over to a small side table.

“Just a little.” You say.

Nadia pours you a large glass and hands it to you, taking an even larger glass for herself. She sits on the bed, patting for you to do the same.

You sit down next to her, taking a sip of your wine. 

“You know, not just the people like you.” Nadia says, swirling her wine around in the glass. “I think that you’ve found a place in the palace. Portia enjoys your company... and so do I.”

Just as you’re about to open your mouth Nadia silences you with a kiss. Her lips are soft but she presses against you with intensity. You feel your heart rate quicken as you kiss back, attempting not to spill your wine on the bedsheets which probably cost more than everything you own combined. 

Eventually Nadia pulls away, leaving you stunned. You bit your lip, watching her.

Nadia takes a sip of her wine, looking at you with a smile. “I think you’ve found another place in the palace.”


End file.
